


A Quiet Night In

by ZabbyPerno



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/pseuds/ZabbyPerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie T. Kirk has news for her bondmate, but drifts off before she can tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treksmix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksmix/gifts).



> This is for my t'hy'la, the wonderful, beautiful, ladylazarus13, who plays Commander Pock on the RP that I discuss at the bottom.

Jamie curled up on the bed as she went over the crew rosters for the next two weeks. Her glasses slid down her nose as she looked at her PADD. Off the side, on the meditation mat, her bondmate meditate the stress of the day away. Spock’s mantra buzzed in the back of her brain.

The mantra slowed to a stop ten minutes later. Spock stood, moving to the bed. He held out two fingers, and Jamie responded a smile on her face.

“You are wearing your glasses,” Spock observed, sitting down next to Jamie.

“Way to state the obvious, love,” she said dryly, signing off on the rosters. She scooted up next to him. Their bond was still settling and required close physical contact.

She continued to work through reports on her PADD while Spock pulled out his own PADD from the bedside table and began composing a message to his father. She turned off her PADD, reports finished. Jamie leaned up against him, nuzzling his arm. She smiled slightly, worming her way under Spock’s arm. Amusement wormed its way down the bond.

“You are incorrigible,” Spock said. If Jamie listened carefully, which she always did when it came to Spock, she could hear the amusement in his voice.

“You love me anyway,” she murmured, placing a hand over his heart.

“That is correct, ashayam,” he murmured, dropping all shields to let her into his mind. He placed a human style kiss on the crown of her head.

Eventually, Jamie slipped down, resting her ear on his heart. The fast rhythm created a staccato under her ear that soothed her into a state of restful sleep. Spock, realizing that his bondmate of two months and wife of more than two years on did that when she was exceptionally stressed, let her sleep. He carded a hand through her blonde hair, going over reports from the science department. Doctor Carol Marcus’ research showed promise, he decided. He placed her under the list to receive funding.

In her sleep, Jamie twitched and Spock held back a thrum of amusement.

Eventually, he slid down the bed, ordering the lights to Earth Night. The lights dimmed and he gathered his lovely bondmate in his arms and prepared to sleep.

Spock woke first, as per norm. It was their day off, which for once allowed them a slow wakeup, instead of jarring awake to the harsh ringing of an alarm clock.

He was content to lay there in the darkness with Jamie in his arms. He smiled slightly. While his bondmate was beautiful no matter how she looked, there was a certain innocence about her that only sleep brought on. He pushed some hair out of her eyes, noting that she was murmuring in her sleep. His Vulcan ears caught something about “no hypo” and “good”. He assumed that it had something to do with the physical she had had two days previous.

It was two hours later that Jamie stirred, wrapping an arm around him. “Morning,” she muttered, voice harsh from disuse.

“Good morning, ashal-veh,” he said.

“Can we talk? We didn’t have a chance last night ’fore I fell asleep,” she said quietly.

He would have sensed if it was something truly wrong. Worry was illogical, however that did not stop him from feeling that emotion. “Of course. You need not ask.”

She buried her head in his neck. “I had my physical the other day.”

“Yes, I recall.”

“Bones wanted to check out why I was getting so sick at the smell of meat.”

Spock recalled that too. Jamie had switched to an all-vegetarian diet with him. “Yes…” he said, not knowing where this was going.

“He couldn’t figure out why I was sick, so as a last ditch attempt, he ran one final test,” Jamie said, voice muffled by Spock’s neck.

“What…” He cleared his throat. While it was a human gesture, he did not mind showing his human side around Jamie. “What test was this?”

“It was a pregnancy test.”

The Vulcan stilled. Jamie being pregnant would explain the change in her scent. He had attributed it to his Pon Farr two months previously. It would also explain why he was illogically protective of his mate, even in neutral space.

“Spock?” she asked, voice nervous.

“I… This is most advantageous,” he said, voice filling with wonder. He realized he had been silent for 3.7298 minutes. “I was given to believe I was sterile.”

“I was too, because of the radiation from when I was a baby. Y’know. The Kelvin and all that. But, I’m pregnant. Bones already ran a genetic test. We weren’t implanted with some weird alien device on a random planet, so he’s happy there.”

Spock sat up, pulling Jamie up with him. His mouth descended on hers, devouring her. Jamie responded with equal fervor. It reminded her a bit of their first kiss, where he had lifted her up and pressed her back against a wall in an unused hallway roughly three years ago.

He broke the kiss, sensing Jamie needed air. “When does Dr. McCoy want you to come back in?”

“He wants you and me in to see him tomorrow after shift.” She paused. “Spock, you are happy about this, aren’t you?” she asked, a prodding feeling coming from her end of the bond.

He kissed her again. “I am… happy about this, Jamie. I am amazed that such a miracle has occurred. I am extraordinarily surprised that I am able to start a family with you.”

She hugged him close. “Good,” she murmured, moving one hand to cover her still-flat stomach. Spock covered her hand with his and smiled into their next kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, don't kill me for this.
> 
> Okay, so I'm involved in a genderbent RP. It's fucking amazing, and I love the people involved. Either way, our most recent story arc was "Mirror, Mirror". But instead of doing Evil!Verse, we took our female characters and male!Uhura and got the ship into Abrams!Verse. Basically, Spock and Jamie fell in love, as did Jim and Pock. But Jamie's and Spock's story hit us the hardest. Now everyone's heartbroken and dammit, I'm crying again.
> 
> http://toboldlygo-rp.tumblr.com Come check us out! We have a beautiful friendships and wonderful, painful loves!


End file.
